


What Was There Left To Steal?

by theacromantula



Category: Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego?
Genre: Corruption, F/F, Femslash, Redemption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-02-01 07:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12700122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theacromantula/pseuds/theacromantula
Summary: Our unexpected hero hits a crossroads in her life. Was she due for a major change or was she cursed to stuck in the doldrums of life. Are things always as they appear? Go ahead and press Start, Player.





	1. Chapter 1

What Was There Left To Steal?

By The Acromantula

 

Chapter 1

                She threw her favorite long red Italian leather jacket on to her latest acquisition a favorite chaise lounge once owned by King Louis XIV. She followed the jacket with her iconic matching red fedora. People always mistook her favorite red hat for her actual hair color. She loved seeing her wanted poster every so often. She did have an affinity for the color red but never ever would she dye her hair another color. She loved her midnight locks. She would rather be dragged to solitary confinement than dye her hair. She’d don many wigs and disguises but those chemicals would never touch her precious hair. Her gold cashmere sweater clung tightly around her shapely figure. A pearl necklace that belonged to Marie Antoinette was caught between her covered cleavage. A silky black skirt that wasn’t owned by anybody famous hugged her hips.

                The infamous Carmen Anna-Maria Sandiego stood in her lavish Paris penthouse. The penthouse might have been lavish and extravagant but one adjective she wasn’t proud to label her place was that her place was lonely. The world class thief has her share of world class lovers but nothing was able to calm the wild and free spirit. She made her way over to the wet bar made from Carrara marble. A few priceless bottles of Château Lafite Rothschild were carefully stored above the bar on the wall. Tonight didn’t feel like a night for priceless wine. Sure she and her team of V.I.L.E. henchmen pulled off another successful heist but it felt rather meaningless. She opted for a bottle of Kentucky bourbon. She pulled a highball glass out from the shelf, pulled out the cork and poured a double shot of bourbon. She liked her bourbon neat just like her lovers.

                She took her glass of bourbon and walked out on to her private terrace that looked out onto the river Seine and Notre Dame Cathedral. She was a world traveler but this view of a beautiful gothic church nearly a thousand years old was the one she always liked the best. This penthouse was her oasis and sanctuary from the crazy world. Nobody knew about this place and that’s the way she intended to keep it. It was willed to her by her adopted father. He was a French philanthropist who was unable to have any children of his own. He found her in a Lisbon orphanage. He said she had the sweetest brown eyes he had ever seen. It was that and her smile that won over the old softy. She had to bury him a week after her sixteenth birthday. He was killed in the line of duty. He left everything he owned to her.

                He was a former director of the Directorate-General for External Security. He oversaw hundreds of analysts and field agents working to protect the people of France from all international threats. He taught her everything he knew about his tradecraft. He was molding her into a world class agent until his shocking and untimely death. His death left her feeling as empty as his lavish penthouse. She tried to follow in his footsteps but was turned away for being a foreign born woman. It didn’t matter that she was the adopted daughter of the head of the DGES. The DGES didn’t want a foreign national working for their agency.

                If she couldn’t follow in her father’s footsteps, she would forge a new path for herself. Carmen was a top scholar at the International School of Paris before she went on to the Sorbonne where she double majored in Art History and French Poetry. She held a soft spot in her heart for Charles Baudelaire and Tristan Corbière. She had first editions of _Les Amours Jaunes_ and _Les Fleurs Du Mal_ and two dog-eared paperback copies of the same two books on her nightstand.  The city of lights was alive as it was every night of the year. A cool breeze gently cut through the hot summer’s night. She sipped her bourbon as she stared out over the cityscape. Millions of thoughts ran through her mind. What was there left to accomplish. There was no one who she knew of who could match her skills for thievery. Boredom was a serious crime in her world. She had no open contracts for her services. What was she to do? Her father always told her that idle hands were the devil’s workshop.

She emptied her glass far quicker than she expected. That was when the wanting hit her head on. Her big nipples stuck out through both her bra and cashmere sweater. Her hand put her empty glass on the glass patio table and then fell back on to her outdoor bed. Her hands hiked her sweater up over her lacy red bra from La Perla. She pinched her nipples through the bra. Shivers of pleasure rocketed through her entire body. Her hips rose up off of the bed and her short skirt rode up her body as her hips rose. Her red lacy thong peaked out from under her skirt. There was a growing wet spot in the center of her thong.

Carmen pulled her sweater up and over her head and tossed it behind her back into the penthouse. She reached behind her back and unhooked her bra. The bra fell to the floor as she rubbed her breasts and pinched her nipples every so often. She kept thrusting her hips up into the humid air. Her skirt now was pooled up around her taut stomach. She kept one hand on her breasts while the other hand traveled south and slipped under the microscopic waistband of her thong. She moved the thong to the side and rubbed the black hairy lips up and down slowly. Her hairs were coated with sweet sticky nectar. If only rubbing her slick lips could satiate the fire burning deep within her.

She slipped one finger just inside her juicy inferno. She opened her eyes and she swore she saw fireworks. She didn’t normally have any free time to seduce herself with her heavenly body. Lately, her fast paced life usually centered on pleasing one overbearing client after another. She was positive that she would be busy soon enough but for tonight… tonight was all her own and she relished that fact. Her hunger struck again as she dipped her finger deeper into her hot wet folds. Her red nail scraped up against a fleshly spongy nub at the same time her thumb grazed across her other little nub which protruded out from its little hood.

She slid her slick finger slowly in and out of her wet hairy pussy trying to stretch out her very tight walls. One finger wasn’t enough to quench her lust. She slipped in her middle finger. One finger was good but two felt divine. Stretching out her pussy with ease had Carmen seeing stars. She sped up the rate she fingered her from a languid pace to a fevered pitch. The want was driving her wild. Caught up in pursuit of ecstasy, Carmen didn’t realize she was leaving claw marks on her large breast from those finely manicured nails. Wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her body. Her long fingers bumped up against the top of her pussy with each thrust inward. Her hips bucked into her hand with each thrust. Her inner hips were coated in her sticky juice. Thrust after thrust, she drove her fingers deep into her pussy. There was a growing wet spot upon the bed just underneath her shapely ass.

Nothing was ever simple when Carmen Anna Maria Sandiego had an orgasm. Her whole body shook with such force a lover could make the mistake of calling her possessed. The flailing matched up with the guttural sounds emanating from her lips. One quick look and anybody would have called for an exorcist. Her fingers battered that favorite fleshy nub just inside her center. Her hips closed around her arm pinching almost as strong as pneumatic vice. Flicking her fingers back and forth across the spongy membrane got her to pump juice out from her core. She felt her body go slack just as the orgasm subsided. Her mind was fuzzy with cascading endorphins. A small smile of satisfaction formed on her lips. The mental fog and smooth post orgasmic satisfaction were gone in an instant a familiar nasal whine wafting up from the cobbled street below.

“Ivy, that intelligence packet only said that Carmen might be in Paris. Right after a huge caper, the last place she would be Paris. It’s been her hometown since she was young. That’s the first place any police agency would turn over every pebble in this city looking for her. She’s probably sunning herself one of Bora Bora’s many beaches.” Zack Carmichael posited to his partner.

Ivy Fuentes was a tall striking redhead whose personality matched her hairstyle. Spiky, jagged, fiery and passionate were words potential suitors used when describing Ivy. They were correct in their assessment despite the fact that each one Ivy rejected. “Why would the Chief pass on this information if he didn’t believe its authenticity. It is possible the chief passed on faulty info from a trusted source. I just thought we were for the first time one step ahead of her.” Ivy couldn’t keep the disappointment out of her voice. She made it her personal mission to capture Carmen Sandiego. It was such a task that was already grating down her normally indomitable spirit.

“We haven’t run across any one of Carmen’s cohorts or her henchmen by now. I’d say we head back to the hotel and start fresh in the morning. We’ve been at it ever since we touched down at De Gaulle and the jet lag is really starting to set in. Thankfully, our hotel is just a block from here.” Zack said as he started walking up the cobbled street. Ivy looked at her partner and felt tired all of a sudden. It wasn’t from the jet lag either. She didn’t want to become another burnt out Ahab chasing the illusive white whale. There were far worse criminals that ACME International were charged with capturing. Tyrants, despots, war criminals, and general sadistic bastards all ranked high on the top ten most wanted fugitive lists. Carmen never killed or let along injured anyone in any of her personal heists. Ivy admired Carmen’s talent, skill set, and her disciple to her own doctrine. “Yo Ivy, you coming?” She heard Zach hollering from up the street. Ivy’s mind remained deep in thought as her legs autonomously led her in her partner’s direction.

From her terrace a very beautiful yet very naked Miss Sandiego had a massive brainstorm. She gracefully spirited back into her penthouse and into her office. She looked up at the clock on the wall. It was just past one in the morning. Her friend Sakura should be awake by now. She placed the long distance call and after a few rings Carmen said hello to friend. After they exchanged pleasantries, Carmen asked Sakura if she and a friend could visit. Sakura jokingly fired back about why it took Carmen so long to visit again but whole heartedly opened her seaside home to Carmen and her unnamed guest. Carmen told Sakura to expect her within the next day. When Sakura asked about her unmentioned guest, Carmen replied that she wasn’t sure if her friend would come or not. They exchanged their goodbyes before hanging up.

Carmen next called her personal pilot and instructed her pilot Hugh to have the jet ready for departure in an hour. He responded that he always kept her fleet of one private jet ready to go at the drop of her world famous hat. She sassed back that she would never let her hat ever fall to the ground. She told him that she wanted to be in the air bound for Fukue-Goto Airport. Her private jet had the range of seventy five hundred miles. Paris to the island of Fukue was just under six thousand. With the modifications she had her team install, her plane could fly higher faster and more efficiently than any other airplane flying today. She then called down to her driver and told him to be ready to pick her up soon. She didn’t give him an exact time. She wanted to test his dedication to her and how efficiently he drove to get to her place.

Carmen then opened a drawer on her desk and pulled out an exquisite pen and sheet of heavy red paper. Minutes dragged on by before she put pen to paper. Her pen flowed more with more fluidity than Fred Astaire or Paulette Duval.

_Ivy,_

_If you ever indulge yourself to take a vacation, I recommend you do. Here are two suggestions for you. You could either head for the island of Saint Marie which just west of Guadeloupe in the Caribbean Sea or the island Fukue just west of Nagasaki, Japan. Both are exquisite in their own natural beauty and vibrant local culture. Catching up on your “me” time is what vacation is all about. It refreshed the mind and invigorates the soul. Great stories come from great adventure._

_Yours Always_

She didn’t need to sign the note. She knew Ivy was smart enough to figure out who had sent her it. She folded up the note and slid it into a matching red envelope. She sealed the envelope with a kiss. She almost tempted to sprits the outside with a hint of her favorite perfume. But even she thought the perfume would have been too much. She took the letter with her as she walked back into her bedroom. She tossed the note onto the bed before she began packing her two suitcases. She didn’t pack any of her more expensive dresses. It was the end of July and her friend Sakura owned a secluded beach house just north of downtown Goto. A few lightweight sundresses a few pairs of skimpy bikinis and good pair of walking shoes. She was an avid hiker when she got the chance. A few lightweight t-shirts and rugged shorts filled her small suitcase. She was satisfied with what she had packed that the second suitcase wasn’t needed.

                The door bell to the penthouse rang. She walked to the door, peered through the peephole and saw her driver standing outside the door. She unlocked the door but didn’t open it up for him. She was still very naked and he hadn’t earned the right to see her exposed as she currently was. She walked back to her bedroom and pulled on a red athletic shirt which kept her girls nicely in place and a pair of black yoga pants and a new pair of red sandals. She wheeled her suitcase out of her bedroom whilst carrying the note for Ivy in her free hand.

                “Good evening Yves, I apologize for the lateness of my call but I suddenly need to get to my hanger at Le Bourget as soon as possible. A new business venture came across my purview and time is money. But first I need to make a quick stop at The Melia Hotel. I have a note to drop off.” Carmen said before she handed her suitcase over to her driver. Yves was a friend of her father from his time in the French Special Forces. Yves had sworn to her father to always look out after his little girl. He might have been her driver but try to run afoul on his watch and it will be the last mistake a person could make.  Yves was also a almost a full mute caused by an old war wound. She never did get the full story on how he nearly lost complete use of his voice.

They boarded the elevator and rode down to the ground floor. Yves wheeled the suitcase out the front door of her building, down the stone steps and over to the black S-Class Mercedes. He loaded the suitcase into the trunk, closed the trunk and then opened the door to the black seat for Carmen. Yves turned over the powerful Mercedes engine, put the car into gear, swiftly made good time through the streets of the capital city. Carmen had Yves put on one of her favorite operas: Berlioz’s _Les Troyens_. She hummed along as the opening rang out over the car’s superior surround sound system.

The Mercedes pulled up to the private owner’s entrance. The driver’s window opened effortlessly with the press of a button. Yves showed the guard Carmen’s credentials.  The guard reviewed Carmen’s credentials. Anna Maria Santiago was not wanted by any countries where as Carmen Sandiego was an international fugitive.

“Merci Mlle. Santiago, Bon Voyage.” The guard said as he handed Carmen’s credentials back to Yves. The guard then opened the gate. Yves drove past the entrance gate and took the interior airport road around to where the private hangers were situated. The door to Carmen’s hanger was open and Yves drove through the opening. There was her pride and joy. An early Christmas present to herself a few years ago, she bought a Bombardier Global 8000. She had it customized inside and out. The fuselage was pained her favorite shade of red. There was a golden yellow stripe running down each side of the aircraft.

Hugh was standing at the stairways waiting for Carmen to exit from the Mercedes. She said good bye and thanks Yves for the wonderful service. She then made her way over to Hugh gave him a warm hug. She apologized for taking him away from his bed in the middle of the night. Hugh brushed off Carmen’s apology with a smile as he took his boss’s suitcase as she climbed up the stairs into the plane. She said hello to Andre who was the first officer. Camille was in the galley making sure that it was fully stocked for the long journey. Camille asked if Carmen needed anything before they departed. Carmen said that she was going to shower before heading to bed. Camille said that she would rely that to the flight crew.

Carmen had a team of designers and decorators turn the cabin of the plane from a business setting to a home in the sky. There was a full galley, a conformable couch and two leather recliners that swiveled. Behind a sliding cherry wood door was Carmen’s bedroom and bathroom. The bathroom was spacious and fully equipped. She slid closed the door to her bedroom. She pulled off all of her clothes and tossed them on to the queen sized bed. She flung her bra from her chesty top as she entered the bathroom. Her thong fell to the floor before she walked into the shower stall.

Carmen’s shower had a special feature that preheated the water in the tank to her desired temperature. She turned on the shower and hot soothing water fell from the ceiling of the stall. She picked up her bottle of lavender scented body wash. Carmen turned her back to the water as she squeezed out a handful. She massaged the liquid onto her hefty breasts. The liquid quickly turned into soapy suds covering her upper half. Carmen turned back into the stream of water and let the water wash away the soap. She picked up the bottle and squeezed another handful of the lavender wash into her hand. She then cleansed the lower half of her body. As much as she loved smelling of post orgasmic bliss, others around her might not. She decided not to wash her long black hair in an effort to save time. Carmen turned off the shower and grabbed her red terrycloth bathrobe off of the hook on the bathroom wall.

She emerged from her lavish bathroom to find that her clothes had been picked up and put away. Hugh’s voice came over the plane’s PA system. He said that the plane was ready to depart. She saw Camille slide open the door. She was carrying a cup of warm chamomile tea.

“Carmen, I hoped this warm cup of tea will help you fall asleep.” Camille said as she placed the cup into the built in cup holder on Carmen’s nightstand.

“What would help me fall asleep the quickest would be curled up with in my arms.” Carmen replied back.

“That would be highly inappropriate. An employee should never go to bed with their employer. It would cause quite the scandal for all involved.” Camille said as she slowly unbuttoned her blue blouse. Underneath the blouse were two chocolate mountains encased behind a lacy coral bra that Carmen had gifted to her last Christmas. The coral color of her bra was paired perfectly with her dark skin tone. Camille then slowly unzipped her short black skirt and let it fall to the floor. Carmen pressed the intercom button on her remote and told Hugh that they were ready for take-off. Camille closed and locked the bedroom door. The shear laciness of Camille’s thong allowed Carmen to see Camille’s thick jungle bush. Carmen licked her lips as Camille slowly sauntered back to the bed. She pirouetted around one hundred and eighty degrees before she bent over and grabbed her ankles. Camille loved to display her large magnificently chiseled rear for Carmen’s beautiful brown eyes to drink in.  

Camille slowly arched her back upright and turned back towards her boss. Carmen curled her index finger back and forth. Camille hooked her thumbs around the thin material of her thong and pulled it down to her feet. She then picked up the wet garment and tossed it directly into Carmen’s face. Carmen inhaled her lover’s fruity sweet scent as she felt movement on the bed. Seconds later, Camille crawled up alongside Carmen. She then snaked her hand under Carmen’s red robe. Her hand tickled the wispy black pubes as her hand slithered northward towards those large olive mountains. Carmen moaned as Camille pinched Carmen’s hard nipples. Camille’s free hand pulled open Carmen’s robe before she climbed on top of her lover.

“ _I hope you ladies are secured back there. We are about to take off down the runway_.” Hugh said over the PA.

Carmen wrapped her hands around Camille and pulled her in close. “I hear the acceleration is quite invigorating.” Carmen kissed Camille’s pouty lips. Camille paid Carmen back by nibbling on Carmen’s lips. The two were completely out of their element. They didn’t hear the plane’s engines roar to life until the brakes were released and the plane shot down the runway. The force pushed Camille deeper into Carmen’s warm embrace. Carmen’s hands reached down and grabbed Camille’s ass.

“I thought you just wanted to fall asleep together.” Camille spoke into Carmen’s ear. The roar of the engines was quite noticeable even in Carmen’s cabin which had been designed to take away most of the jet engine’s roar.

  “The best way to fall asleep is just after an orgasm with your lover wrapped up in one’s arms.” Carmen moved her hands up off of Camille’s ass. She then unhooked the bra quickly, pulled it away from Camille and tossed it out of her eye line. They felt the plane level off. Camille pulled the red robe off of Carmen before descending down to Carmen’s large breasts. Strong firm hands wrapped around the fleshly skin. Camille brought the stiff nipple to her lips but couldn’t bring herself to latch upon. Tears began to run down her angled cheeks. Those haunting blue eyes had struck despair in her heart once again.

Her former boss was murdered during a reunion with friends from university. He was stabbed through the heart with an ice pick. The symbolism alone was overwhelming. Her former boss was quintessentially British. Stubborn, with a touch of that classic stiff upper lip who could never relax on an island paradise was how she eulogized her former boss. That might have gotten a laugh out of the crowd but it didn’t go far to heal her wounds. In just under two years of working under Detective Inspector Richard Poole, he had wormed his way into her heart. The only other people to get that close to her were colleagues Dwayne and Felix. She couldn’t forget her amazing mother Catherine. They solved the case with the help of the new DI. The man felt like he was still wet behind the ears and not a seasoned professional. She didn’t doubt his mind though. It was just like Richard’s as sharp as a tack. He apparently developed a crush upon her the moment she crossed his eyesight.

Camille had to leave the small of Saint Marie. She asked the police commissioner for an extended leave of absence. Her request was granted and she board a plane bound for Paris the next morning. She grieved for Richard in private until the friend she had been staying with dragged her out one day to the Orsay museum for a touch of culture. She bumped into the most beautiful woman in the world. Both women were fascinated by Jean-Francois Millet’s _The Gleaners._ The woman in red and black could feel the agony of the manual turmoil the peasant farmers were enduring. Camille scoffed at the woman’s oversimplification of what Millet was trying to convey.

She couldn’t help but size the tall statuesque model standing next to her. The blue blood of the police officer still flowed through her veins even if she had resigned from the Saint Marie police force the week before. This woman didn’t look like she had ever worked as hard as those peasants in the painting. The woman next to her heard Camille’s scoff.

“I’m sorry if I’ve said something that upsets you.” The woman said as she turned and looked at Camille. Her Latin accent caught Camille off guard and sent a shiver up and down her spine. The woman took off her designer sunglasses and unveiled the most beautiful brown eyes that Camille had ever seen.

“If you have really felt their pain before then you wouldn’t have made such a condescending comment. Their pain is clear as day. They aren’t waltzing around wearing designer shades and haute couture clothing. People still work like this every day where I come from. It’s not a wheat field but a sugar cane field is just as backbreaking. Not to mention the heat and humidity. If you are looking to experience a day of backbreaking labor, I have connections that can get you a job.” Camille’s ire was quickly wearing thin with this woman.

“What I would like is to find a small quiet café to share a meal with the most breathtaking, intelligent, opinioned woman I have met recently. Are you interested, it’s my treat?” The mysterious woman offered.

“How can I even believe you when I don’t know your name?” Camille fired back. Her French accent flaring up as her annoyance level grew.

“Forgive me; I seem to have left my manners at home today. I am Anna Maria Santiago and it would be my pleasure to take you out for coffee.” Carmen extended her hand in which Camille shook it.

“Camille Bourday.”

“Miss Bourday, I hope you don’t find my advances rather forward being that we have only just met. Forgive me for saying this but you are the most enchanting person I have bet in a long time. It’s quite refreshing and I must thank you for that” Carmen said.

“I’ve only been in Paris for the last the week and a half and today I was forced out in public by the person I’ve been staying with.” Camille tried to hide her face from those irrespirable eyes. She was surprised when Carmen didn’t laugh at her isolation. It was laughable to be in one of the most wondrous cities in the world and not be out exploring every square inch of it.

“Most people always go to the Louvre or the Eiffel Tower first. The first place I visited was the Paris Catacombs.” Carmen heard Camille chuckle at her revelation. “I probably should get my head examined at some point. I even put it on my ever growing list of things to do before I leave this plane of existence. Have I intrigued you enough so that you’ll say yes to the offer of coffee, pastries and conversation? I know a great little place just down the street.”

“I see you’ve upped the ante with the promise of pastries. You drive a hard bargain Miss Santiago but I just felt my stomach rumble. It looks like you’ve won. Lead the way.” Camille said before following Carmen out the side entrance of the museum. The two walked down Rue de Lille until Carmen led them into Les Climats café. The place wasn’t busy being it was in between the lunch and dinner rushes. Camille wasn’t surprised when the chef came out to greet her new friend. They seemed to be very old friends. She heard him tell Anna that he was going to make something special for her and her friend. He told her that her favorite table was always available. She saw Anna smile with a radiance she hadn’t seen before.

Carmen led Camille inside the very exquisite glass walled wine room. There were several small tables but Carmen sat them down at a table for two with two red high back chairs. Camille found it strange that the rest of the chairs in the room didn’t match the chairs that they were sitting in. A waiter seemed to appear out of thin air carrying a bottle of wine and two glasses. The waiter introduced himself as Jean-Claude. Camille didn’t like how this man was making eyes at her new friend. Carmen easily dispatched the ogre with wandering eye.

“So what brought you to the museum today? Was it for business or for pleasure?” Camille said before she picked up her glass of wine. Camille saw the glint of surprise in Carmen’s eyes. Carmen tried to hide it but Camille’s words had hit their mark. Carmen took up her glass before she answered.

“Am I under arrest?” Carmen asked.

“No. I don’t have the authority to arrest you not even to make a citizen’s arrest. You have to be a citizen first and I’m a distraught tourist who used to be an officer of the law. We are tow relative strangers who met at an art museum admiring a wonderful painting.” Camille said as she placed her glass back onto the table.

“I was there for pure amazement. I would never steal from my home turf. Paris has been my home for as long as I can remember. I may not stick to a lot of society’s rules but I stick to my own religiously. Millet is my favorite painter and the Orsay has my favorite painting. I have stared at that painting for hours. It’s the first place I visit whenever I’m back in town.” Carmen said.

Camille felt a sharp pain coming from her nipple. She blinked her eyes several times to see that she was in Carmen’s bed and they were on her plane heading to another exotic location. Carmen had a concerned look on her face.

“Where did you go? You seemed to be lost in thought and a million miles away.” Carmen softly rubbed Camille’s shoulders and back trying to bring the black beauty back.

“I was lost in the memory of the first time we crossed paths on that fateful day in front of Millet’s masterpiece. I saved your life from delving deeper in to a world where you had no chance of recovering from. You in turn saved my life from a depression and a downward spiral of my life. Who knew that two complete strangers at an art museum could possibly change each other’s lives just by bumping into each other?” Camille relished the warmth Carmen’s hands brought to Camille’s large breasts. She snuggled deeper into Carmen’s embrace.

“I have to agree with you. That day was memorable for many reasons. We exited the museum right before those A.C.M.E. gumshoes burst in through the front doors. Now those two are fairly competent agents. It’s really a shame that they work for that slime ball in charge.” Carmen kissed a bit of exposed skin on Camille’s neck. Camille wiggled her rear deeper into Carmen’s nether region. She heard Camille yawn. She let her hold of Camille go slack. She grabbed the bed covers and pulled them up their bodies. It was the middle of the night and her body finally felt ready to sleep. Her eyes slowly closed.   

Her eyes opened once again when she felt the plane touch down on the runway. Warm sun was flooding through the oval windows of her plane. Sometime during the flight, Camille had turned her body back to face Carmen. Her black wavy hair covered her face. Carmen brushed the hair aside and kissed Camille on the cheek.

“Cinq minutes Maman. Cinq minutes s’il vous plait.” Camille softly moaned out. A devilish little idea popped into Carmen’s mind. She was going pay Camille back for calling her mother. Surely, Camille’s mother would never do what Carmen had planned. Carmen slipped her hand underneath the bedspread and found Camille’s bushy center. Her finger snaked through the bush and found two slick lips. Carmen quickly drove two fingers inside those two slick lips. Camille bolted right up straight in bed where Carmen captured Camille’s other lips in a searing kiss. Carmen then pulled her fingers out to the dismay of Camille. She brought those fingers up to her lips and then licked her sweet sticky fingers clean.

“I’m pretty sure your mother would never wake you the way I can. You get that treatment every time you accidentally call me mother.” She kissed Camille again. “It seems we were both more tired than I expected. We slept through the entire trip.” Camille looked out one of the plane’s windows and saw the sun soaked runway passing by as the plane taxied to the terminal.

She pushed the elegant sheets off of her flawless dark chocolate skin. Despite having a full night’s rest, her body felt lethargic. Neither she nor Carmen spoke as they slowly got dressed. Camille put back on last night’s ensemble. Carmen chose a very short form hugging deep jade shaded sun dress with matched short heels. The two left the bedroom and headed out to the small sitting area between the galley and the bedroom as they waited for the pilots to bring the plane up to one of the terminal gates.

“I’m not sure if I officially offered you an invitation to stay with Sakura and I then I’d like fully extend that invitation. Sakura has an amazing home impossible to find unless you know where to look. It’s built into the side of a cliff with elevator access to a pristine gorgeous beach otherwise inaccessible unless one goes by boat. Whenever I’m in this part of the world, it’s my home away from home.”

“Thank you for the invitation. Do you need me to stay with you as your second in command?” Camille had turned towards Carmen. There was a hint of a worried tone in Carmen’s voice which caught Camille off guard.

“I will be stepping away from my own organization. It has turned into something I can no longer control nor stop. It would take an army to shut it down. If I hadn’t planned to step away, they probably would have set one of their goon squads to take me out. The world has turned into something far darker than even I could have imagined.” Camille saw a haunted look in Carmen’s eyes. The plane pulled up to the small private terminal. Hugh had unlocked the door to the cockpit and was the first to set outside. He welcomed both ladies to the island of Fukue. He unlocked and opened the plane’s exterior cabin door. He then extended the build in staircase with the press of a button.

Carmen got up and walked over to Hugh. She gave her friend a hug before she stepped back slightly. “Hugh, I will not be returning to France for quite some time. I would like to offer you, Andre and both of your families the use of my private jet. If you do not want to use it, then please return it to the hanger at Le Bourget and prepare it for storage. I will call you if I ever need a pick up again. I would suggest looking for better places to work. My organization is not what it once was. I respect you both too much to ever let anything awful befall my favorite pilots. I hope to fly with you both again.” She gave both pilots a warm hug before she and Camille exited down the stairway of the plane.

Two suitcases awaited Carmen and Camille. The two wheeled suitcases were in front of a sparkling red Nissan GT-R. Carmen had a soft spot for fast cars especially fast cars that were red. The small suitcases nearly didn’t fit in the GT-R’s trunk. Carmen found the keys already in the ignition when she sat behind the wheel of one of the finest made supercars in the world. Camille slid into the passenger’s seat. The twin turbocharged V-6 engine roared to life after Carmen turned the key. She put the car in gear and pointed the car towards the exit of the airport. The midday traffic through the city of Goto was manageable. The car was Carmen’s gift to Sakura. Unfortunately, Sakura was not a fan of driving but still kept the gift.

The eastern coast road had a gorgeous sweeping view of the Goto Sea. Sakura’s house was just north of the main city of Goto. Most of the coastline was quite treacherous and steep. Carmen pulled the red GT-R off of the coast road down a nearly overgrown unpaved path. Nobody would know that there was an elegant secure home beyond a thicket of scrub brush. Beyond the scrub wall was a shiny titanium gate with a communication box. Sakura’s family owned the entire island. Carmen pulled the car up the box, lowered the window and pressed the button. Carmen sang the first few lines of Edo Komoriuta.

A woman’s voice responded back to welcome Carmen and Camille. The titanium gate opened steadily. Carmen drove down the path and pulled the car up a house with huge floor to ceiling glass windows. A beautiful woman in a red and black silk dress was waiting for them as Carmen pulled the GT-R up under the roof of the portico.

Sakura walked over to the car and opened up the driver’s side door. She outstretched her arm and helped Carmen out of the car. The two embraced in a warm hug. Carmen then kissed Sakura’s puffy lips. Sakura wore a stripe of shiny silver lipstick which shimmered in the day light. Carmen released Sakura. They were joined by Camille who gave Sakura a quick hug and a nip of her rosy cheek.

“Carmen, Camille, I really should insist that you both visit more often. It has been ages since you two last came to the island for a proper vacation.” Sakura said as she led her guests into her home. Sakura’s long straight silky black hair rested just above her taut rear. Sakura brought the two Europeans out to the wraparound teak deck that jutted out over the cliff wall. The view from the deck was breathtaking. Waves crashed into the rocky shore just north of the house. Right below the deck was the family’s private beach accessed through a boat or the elevator.

Sakura pulled her dress up over her head and tossed it on to one of several lounge chairs. The slender woman adapted the Warrior pose. Sakura put her tanned and toned body on display for her guests. She bent her knees, lowered her upper body and leaned it forward into Warrior pose two. “Ladies, please make feel free to relax in my home. You are both invited guests after all. Now, if either of you intend to join me in for a swim, I recommend to stretch first. The water is quite warm but the currents are deceptively strong on this side of the island.”

“Your tattoo is incredible. I wish I had the skin tone that could show off such vibrant color. The purple and orange of the dragon work well with the pink cherry blossoms. I wish I wasn’t afraid of needles otherwise I’d get something small.” Camille said.

“Would you like give a shot at interpreting my tattoo?” Sakura asked Camille.

“Sure why not. I’ll give it a shot. The color purple has been used to symbolize royalty. Is the Goto family related to the any royal families of Japan? The dragon has been used as a symbol of strength, ferocity and wealth. The dragon has been viewed as a destroyer or a guardian depending on who you ask. Orange has been used to symbolize joy, warmth, freedom, happiness, sexuality, creativity. My Japanese is a little rusty but I do know that Sakura means cherry blossom. How did I do?” Camille asked.

“Magnifique as Carmen would say. Then again, I would expect nothing but the best from Carmen’s number two. I’m still surprised you both are still clothed. This is susposed to be a vacation for you both and a friend who hasn’t arrived. I don’t want to enforce the rules of my house but I will if I have to.” Sakura said as she finished up her stretching. Both Carmen and Camille quickly pulled off their clothing, folding up their outfits and then neatly placing them next to Sakura’s. Sakura drank in Camille’s dark chocolate body and was immediately smitten. She wanted to run her fingers through Camille’s black curly hair and get them tangled.

“You have taken my breath away Miss Bourday. You’ve hidden your beauty beneath those cumbersome clothes.” Sakura said coyly. “Would it be horribly forwards of me to wrap you up in a hug and kiss you rotten?”

“If you were anybody else, I would be highly offended at such a ridiculous request. Since it is the highly beautiful and very tempting Sakura Goto making such an offer I would have to make the exception to my rule. Unless, you have other ideas for me Carmen?” Camille turned towards Carmen. The long haired beauty silently gave Camille her approval along with her permission to accept Sakura’s advances.

Sakura wrapped her long arms around the tall slender Camille and pulled her in close. Sakura started nibbling on Camille’s neck. Sakura found one of Camille’s erogenous hotspots right where the neck and shoulder met. Camille let out a low moan as she spread her legs apart steadying herself. She dropped her hands down Sakura’s silky smooth skin to Sakura’s shapely rear and cupped each globe with her hands. Camille guided Sakura down on to the large outdoor daybed that was just to their left. She gently pushed Sakura down just before climbing on top of the Japanese beauty.

Carmen smiled at the sight of her friends’ new found intimacy. It also brought up a feeling that she was missing out on the same intimacy. She could have joined in their revelry but the thought struck her as rude. She felt a buzzing coming from her right thigh. Her tiny smartphone which she kept holstered on her thigh. She pulled out the phone and smiled when she saw the messages from two of her contacts. Hopefully, Carmen would be sharing some new found intimacy with a new friend some time soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Waking up in Paris still felt better than waking up in any other city. Ivy had fallen in love with the city of lights during her high school’s exchange program. She was placed with a very kind retired couple who treated her as their own daughter. That was however almost fifteen years ago. The La-Pierres unfortunately passed away in a fatal car crash a few years after Ivy had boarded with them. Ivy came back for the funeral. Every time she came to Paris she would bring two red azaleas to place in front of their head stone. Azaleas were Marie’s favorite flower. She hadn’t been to the cemetery yet and hoped to do so before leaving the city.**

**She was still in bed at this late hour of the morning. She was usually an early riser who liked to take in a morning run before starting her day. She should have been up already despite having a very late night last night. She reached over and picked up her phone off of the nightstand. The ACME Proton V-6 was the latest communicator developed by the ACME R &D team. It had satellite link up capabilities to many government databases. Zack had left her text saying that he was out on his morning run. He also had called into headquarters and gave the Chief an update. The chief gave the detectives two options. One was to stay out in the field trying to track Carmen. The other option was to return to San Francisco and work on other cases. Zack told her that he booked them on the one of the next available flights back to the states and that he would meet up with her at the airport. One of her major pet peeves was when people made decisions for her without consulting her in the first place. **

**She had no real love for San Francisco other than that was where her small overpriced studio apartment was. She had been tempted to sell it. There had been a real housing boom in the city with prices skyrocketing. She had the potential to nearly double her investment. She looked out the window of her hotel room. Even though, it was rather gray Ivy was still in Paris which beats San Francisco every time.**

**Ivy decided it was finally time to get up out of bed. Her lithe frame and her ravishing good looks would have had modeling agencies fighting over her to sign with them. She started up the shower and brushed her pearly whites as the water heated up. Ivy was a very savvy bather. There was no time to languish lathering up her busty chest in a hot soothing shower when evil doers were still roaming the Earth. She wrapped one of the hotel’s comfy bathrobes around her dangerous curves before she wrapped her long auburn hair up in a towel.**

**She dried off quickly as she picked out her outfit. She decided that if she was going to spend all most the entire day travelling than she wouldn’t go extravagantly. She chose a very sportive frill-less black bra and matching black high cut panty. She pulled on black yoga pants and a light sky blue work out shirt. She wasn’t fashionable but made damn sure she was comfortable. She packed up her small overnight bag and left the room before her hair was fully dry. In under five minutes, she was down in the small lobby checking out at the front desk. She was about to settle up her bill, when the desk clerk told her that it had already been taken care of and handed her a sealed red envelope. Ivy had no doubt in her mind that this letter was from however she was smart enough to not read it where prying eyes might interrupt her. She thanked the desk clerk for the wonderful service before she exited the hotel.**

**Ivy hailed the first cab she saw and told the driver to take her to Café Angelina. Ivy dated the head chef while her exchange program and introduced him to his future wife.  Anton and Angelina Brochard turned their simple little café on Rue de Rivoli into a global empire that had over thirty locations. Anton was always looking for new exotic locations to set up a new shop. Ivy slipped into her favorite table on the second floor away from the heavy morning traffic. A perky waitress in a tight form fitting uniform walked over to her table and introduced herself as Célia. Ivy ordered the famous hot chocolate, a buttery croissant and the Mont Blanc pastry. Ivy rarely indulged her sweet tooth but today just felt right for some reason.**

**After Célia walked away from the table, Ivy pulled out the red envelope from her bag. She carefully opened up the envelope. Was Ivy crazy or did her nose detect a flowery fragrance on the paper? The penmanship was fluid and immaculate. Ivy read the note more than five times. She couldn’t believe what Carmen was suggesting. She left only two clues? That didn’t seem like Carmen. Her clues were notoriously difficult to unravel. Ivy pulled out her Photon V-6. She brought up a geographical database. She input both locations. She also cross referenced these locations in connection with Carmen’s known associates.**

**The geo-database only spit out information on the two islands. There were no known references to these two islands in the ACME criminal database. Why would Carmen send her two nearly blatant clues and yet make them feel so vague. Maybe this had nothing to do with Carmen’s criminal enterprise. Was it possible that Carmen was trying to leave the game? Ivy brought up all of her files on Carmen. She had the files organized by aspects of Carmen’s life. There were three main files. The criminal file was the largest. The other two folders contained a synopsis of Carmen’s early years. A notoriously light folder as Carmen was truly an international woman of mystery. The last folder was various clippings of Carmen’s social side. Carmen was extremely generous with fortune. She was funding several orphanages around Europe along with several charities that help orphaned children.**

**For some reason, she couldn’t figure out, Ivy chose to peruse though this folder but she found a possible lead. There was a news paper article about a charity ball Carmen attended using one of her pseudonyms.  Carmen was pictured sitting next to a very beautiful Japanese woman named Sakura Goto. She looked in closer at the photo. The two women had intertwined their hands together and sitting rather close together. There were no other known photographs of Carmen holding hands with anybody. If she was pictured, her hands were usually resting on top of each other. Carmen never shook hands on the account of her hypochondria. It was that same reason she always wore gloves. Yet here was a picture where she was holding hands with this one woman. Ivy knew she was on her way to Japan. Now the tricky part was convincing her superiors and partner that she needed a vacation.**

**Her server had come back to the table with a steaming mug of hot chocolate, a croissant and a small pastry. Ivy looked up to thank Celia only to notice Celia’s noticeable cleavage on display for Ivy’s eyes to take in a full view. Ivy saw Celia’s brown areolas peeking out from her black bra.**

**“** Aimez-vous ce que vous voyez? Vous ne pouvez pas enlever vos yeux de moi.” Celia giggled which caused her large breasts to slightly bounce even in their confinement.

Ivy spoke back to her server in fluent French, “Partez maintenant ou vous serez arrêté pour indécence.” Ivy flashed her gold shield from the detective agency. The young girl caught one flash of the golden shield and beat a hasty retreat away from Ivy’s table. Ivy noticed some handwriting on the napkin under her cup of hot chocolate. The server had been brazen enough leave her contact information. On one level, Ivy felt annoyed by the unwanted advances and yet on another level she was very flattered that she could attract attention from other females.

Ivy then picked up her phone and scrolled through her call log until she found Zack’s number. Normally, they would use the phone’s secret secure communicator for mission critical transmissions but it would look highly out of place for Zack to use in the middle of De Gaulle Airport.

Zack answered on the second ring. “Ivy, I thought you would have been me here to the airport. You were always the more punctual person in our partnership. Our flight for the states leaves in a little more than an hour. It took me just over half an hour to clear security even with my credentials. You need…”

Ivy cut him off. “That’s why I’m calling Zack. I woke up this morning and I felt completely drained but not in the physical sense. We have been on Carmen’s case for years. And sure there have been other cases that you and I have put down with ease but this case has drained my endurance and will down to a level I’m not sure I will be able to bounce back with the same level of enthusiasm. I need an extended vacation to get my head on straight. I know I’ve got nearly six months accrued that I never used. I need to step away from the Sandiego case. Despite our years of globe trekking, I’ve never gotten to stop and immerse myself in the local culture. I think it’s about time I started.”

She could hear his disapproval in one simple pause. She didn’t need to hear his words. She already knew he disapproved. “I can pass that along to the chief if you like.”

“It’s ok Zack. He is going to be my next call. I hope we can stay in…” She didn’t even get to finish her sentence before the line when dead. Zack wasn’t really known for his manners on the telephone but he never hung up on her before.

She pulled up the chief’s number but paused to compose her thoughts. The chief didn’t get to be head of the agency by being a floating airhead his carefully crafted persona may have portrayed. He was a master of gleaming impossible knowledge from the smallest bits of information. He was also a master of reading people’s facial and bodily expressions. For the reason, Ivy decided on a phone call instead of the communicator. She would have to keep her voice slow and steady in a monotone like state. She pressed the call button on her phone and placed the call.

**“You better have good reason for calling me at midnight Fuentes. What is so damned important it couldn’t have waited until morning or at the few least an email?” The voice of what sounded like a caged tiger growled back over the phone.**

**“I am taking a six month sabbatical. I have enough accrued vacation time I…”**

**“All leaves of absence are to be made in writing up to three weeks in advance and are dependent on my approval. You know this and will follow protocol Fuentes.” The chief roared back.**

**“I have done everything you have ever asked of me. I have sacrificed everything for the agency. I even missed the funeral of my mother who I didn’t even get to see before she passed because I was trailing Carmen. I think I have earned a little leeway from upper management. My only other option is termination if you refuse to grant me a sabbatical.”**

**“Are you refusing to follow protocol? Do I have to order back on that ten o’clock plane leaving from De Gaulle?” The chief quietly responded. Ivy could hear the rage in his quiet tone. The chief was silently seething.**

**“I see that there is no other option for me. I am requesting that my employment with the agency be terminated effective immediately.” Ivy said sternly.**

**“Granted. You are hereby disavowed from the agency. All support is hereby revoked. Your agency credentials are invalid. Remember you have signed both our non-compete and non-disclosure waivers. Break any of these and you’ll either be calling a prison cell or a pine box you new home.” He didn’t give her the chance to say anything else. She heard a fizzle coming from inside her phone. He must have remotely deactivated her phone because the thing was now had no more use other than a paperweight for her nonexistent desk. At least, she didn’t have to use her agency given code names. Over the years, she had made a home for herself in the persona of Ivy Fuentes. Now that she was cut off from the agency, she could resume the life she gave up when she joined the agency.**

**She left a few coins on the table to cover her small bill. She even left a little note for her server just under the server’s number.** _Se faire passer pour une salope ne fait que vous emmener si loin. Vous êtes mieux que cela_. **Ivy headed downstairs and popped her head inside the office. She made her goodbye to Anton and Angelique as quickly as she could. If she stayed any longer, she wouldn’t have been able hold back the waterworks.**

**As soon as she was back on the rue de Rivoli, she flagged down a cab and asked to be international departures terminal at Charles De Gaulle airport. The trip took well over two hours in the morning rush. She tipped the driver handsomely for his swift and courteous service. Ivy first went over to find the first automated teller machine she could find. She slid in her personal bank card and punched in her pin. She needed to check much she had access to after being cut off from the nearly carte blanche accounts of ACME. She was satisfied with nearly twenty five grand she had sitting in her checking account and over one hundred thousand in her savings. She logged off of the machine and made her way offer to the line for Air France ticketing desks.**

**“Bonjour Mademoiselle.** Comment puis-je vous aider aujourd'hui?” A tall blonde woman asked Ivy as she approached the ticket counter. Ivy could have responded back in perfect French decided to play the oblivious naïve foreign traveler card in hopes she could get a good deal.

“Parlez vous Anglais?” Ivy asked with a small stutter in her voice.

“Of course Miss. How can I help you?” The woman responded but the pleasant demeanor Ivy first greeted with was gone.

“I would like to book a flight to Toyko as soon as possible.” Ivy said. The woman started typing on her keyboard.

“There is a nonstop flight that leaves from here in three hours but I am not showing many seats available. There is one seat left in economy. It will be thirteen hundred Euros.” The ticket agent said without even looking up from her computer screen.

“I am not looking forward to a twelve hour flight stuck in economy. You said you had a few seat available on that flight but only one in economy. What about the other seats?”

The women glanced up from her screen and sized Ivy up quickly with a look of disdain “I seriously doubt you could afford even half a seat in First Class.”

“I’ll take two” Ivy shot back.

“Where would a ruffian like you be able to scrounge up eleven thousand Euros on such short notice? I should call security and have them take you away for wasting my time.”

“Why don’t you at least run my name through your little computer if you are so sure that I couldn’t possibly be able to afford such a ticket?” Ivy spat back trying to remain calm.

“Who could you possibly claim to be that would warrant such a premium level of service?” The tone of the ticketing agent’s voice told Ivy that the agent was seconds away from either calling security or developing foam around her mouth.

“Je m'appelle Jeanne Duval. Voici mon passeport comme preuve.” Jeanne responded back in prefect French. The color drained from the ticketing agent’s face just after she scanned in the passport. A shorter curvaceous brunette with Asian features walked over to tall blonde and whispered something into the blonde’s ear. The blonde’s head sunk downward in shame as she walked away from the counter.

“It is a pleasure to help you Miss Duval. I am truly sorry for my employee’s egregious behavior. I hope you are still willing to fly with us today. Now, you were looking to fly to Toyko. I don’t blame you for not wanting to be in an economy seat for twelve hours. Had my employee followed protocol she would have seen your platinum elite level status. Now I am willing to offer you both of those seats in first class for the price of one as a thank you for such loyal service. With your ticket comes access to our lounge for preferred clients. Would you like me to go ahead and arrange those tickets for you Miss Duval?” The brunette said.

“Yes I would appreciate that very much Miss…?” Jeanne responded backed.

“Oh please forgive my poor manners. I am Fumiko Goto. I am the lead customer service manager for Air France. I was making a routine inspection when I noticed my employee’s poor performance.” Fumiko responded. She also caught Jeanne’s eyes sparkle when she mentioned her last name.

“Would it be possible for you to show me the way to the club? I’ve never splurged like this before and have never needed to use such an amenity.” Jeanne asked.

Fumiko looked at her watch and saw that her break was coming up soon. The redhead had certainly captured her interest but it would have been unprofessional to let on her familial connection an email request she had gotten early this morning from her cousin. Fumiko was going to size up the redhead. Family always looked after family first and foremost. “I would happy to show you the way Miss Duval. I see you are travelling light which is good. De Gaulle has had its problems with lost luggage in the past. If you will follow me, the lounge is this way.” Fumiko quietly talked into a handheld radio. Jeanne heard the words replacement agent at once.

De Gaulle was one of the busiest airports in Europe but at the time Jeanne and Fumiko were walking from the ticketing area on their way to the lounge neither woman needed to raise the volume of their voices to be heard over the surrounding crowds. They both breezed through security in a matter of minutes. It might have been because of Fumiko’s connections within the airport. A few minutes later, Fumiko presented Jeanne’s ticket and boarding pass to the woman manning the desk in front of the lounge. Within seconds, Fumiko led Jeanne into the spacious, bright lounge.

“Feel free to help yourself to any of our refreshments. I would recommend the house French roast if you enjoy coffee. If tea is what you desire, our staff carries some of the finest brands in the world.” Fumiko explained before pouring herself a cup of hot water. She then opened up a packet of Darjeeling tea, pulled out the small bag and dropped it into her cup. She continued prepped her cup of tea as she moveid

“I’m not sure I want to be hopped up on caffeine right before a twelve hour flight. I know I should stay hydrated.”Jeanne mumbled to no one in particular after seeing Fumiko walk away. She opted for a bottle of water. She put another bottle into her carry on. IF they were giving it away why not take another for the flight. It was better than nothing. She saw where Fumiko had taken her cup of tea to a small table with comfortable chairs that overlooked the huge windows which looked out on to the busy tarmac below. Jeanne walked over to join the gorgeous Asain.

“I must confess that I was really surprised at the level of service I seemed to somehow qualify for. I know I travel for work a lot but I always tried to get the best or cheapest seats around even if my company footed the bill. Look at me, I’m sitting with practically the top manager of customer service for Air France having a drink together. I’m just surprised very happily surprised but still surprised nonetheless.” Jeanne said before she cracked the plastic seal on her water bottle.

“Well, you’re the only one who has a small confession to make. You are correct about your level of miles and services earned based on those miles. But after witnessing how my subordinate treated you, I made the decision to upgrade you free. It was my gift to you. Did you notice that I never asked for payment of those normally ridiculously overpriced seats? Your seats were pre-arranged by an anonymous benefactor early this morning. As for having a drink with a stunningly beautiful woman, that is just a benefit of the situation. Like you, I am always travelling for work. It is nice just to catch a few moments pause every once in a while. If you would like, you can call me Miko.” Miko said.

“Thank you Miko. It seems I have earned that honor. Our time together will soon come to an end. It will be a terrible shame. How can we make the most what we have left?” Jeanne said as she starred unceremoniously into Miko’s big brown eyes.

“Well, I have a question that I’d like to ask you but I hope you don’t find it too forward.” Miko saw Jeanne shake her head no. “I am curious about you and why you would pack so little for a one way ticket to Tokyo. Even people who are travelling for business bring more than you have.”

“Miko that is not an easy answer to give you because it’s not really a long story but it is a personal one. I don’t know why but for some reason I am willing tell you. I finally got fed up with the hectic frantic pace of my job. I figured that I needed a well deserved break. I had accrued nearly six months of vacation time and decided that I needed start using immediately. In hindsight, it would have been better if I had planned to take the six month sabbatical and filed all the correct paperwork. I would have but this case I was working on was one giant wild goose chase. My boss wouldn’t agree to the sabbatical and I’m pretty sure he wouldn’t have approved it even if I filed all the paperwork correctly. He was that kind of boss.” Jeanne took a sip from her bottle. She liked Miko’s soft understanding brown eyes.

“Where will you go and do now that your schedule has suddenly opened up.” Miko said.

“Well an acquaintance of mine left me a letter for me at my hotel. She suggested that I take a vacation and recommended two island locales. One is located in the Caribbean Sea near Guadeloupe and the other one is just west of Nagasaki. I didn’t feel like being in the Caribbean in the middle of summer. I’ve only spent a few hours running around Tokyo. As fun, illuminating, and very fast paced as that experience was, it isn’t what I’m looking for in a vacation.” Jeanne’s eye wandered out of the big window. She saw a British Airways plane backing away from a gate from another terminal.

“An island off the coast of Nagasaki you say. That wouldn’t be the island of Fukue would it with its major city being the city of Got _ō would it?” Miko saw the wry smile on Jeanne’s face. Miko knew that Jeanne was holding back a lot but she knew that forced detail extraction was not the right method. Playing it cool would be her best bet._

_“I saw that look in your eyes when I mentioned my last name. There are things you are keeping close to yourself. I respect that. Discretion is a trait used by the best in the hospitality industry. In this highly digital world, interesting tidbits are released onto the world unless guarded closely.” Miko saw a flame explode in Jeanne’s eye._

_“Why don’t we lay it all out on the table shall we? I am a woman who accepts no bullshit from anyone. However I do believe in discretion so we have a few before my flight. Is there a place where we can’t be heard by any means?”Jeanne said trying to hold back her anger._

_“In the middle of Charles De Gaulle airport at this time of day, you have to be kidding me. I have a few connections here and there but nothing to the level you are requesting. I do have an unusual solution to your problem. It requires a bit of flexibility but it should work. The plane you are going in to be flying on is an Airbus A380. It’s one of the biggest commercial airplane in the world. It is waiting at the gate. Would you like a private tour? I believe it’s already been cleaned and stocked for the flight. So it would be as a quiet as possible in one of the busiest places in Europe. That is probably the best place for this talk you wish to have with me.” Miko threw out a life line hoping that Jeanne would accept it._

_The two sat in an awkward silence for nearly five minutes as Jeanne this mulled over. Jeanne was clearly confused. Was this some scheme that Carmen was running? Did she really have fingers long enough to stretch around the world? There were facial similarities between Fumiko and Sakura enough for Jeanne to believe that both were related. Where else did she have to go? She had no reason to go back to San Francisco other than to sell her place. There was no reason to stay in Paris either. She had no authority to take in Carmen even on the off chance she was able to apprehend the master thief. She had already come this far. Why not see where this road would lead?_

_“How long would we need to be alone for? We obviously can’t stay hidden forever.” Jeanne asked._

_“That depends on how much I am able to satiate your thirst for knowledge. I hope it’s a two way street. As for time, we can take as much or as little time as we need. Now if you are coming with me, we do need to leave now. If not you can stay here till your flight starts to board. The staff announces every company flight over the room’s speakers. The main airport speakers cannot be heard from inside the club.” Miko gracefully stood up from her chair and started walking towards the front entrance._

_She heard the ungraceful noise of a chair scrapping across the floor. Miko hoped that Carmen or somebody could pass on some lessons on etiquette in public. She looked over her shoulder and saw Jeanne slung her bag over her shoulder. The gorgeous red head with legs that went on for days caught up to Miko in mere seconds. Miko thanked the front desk agent as the duo left the club. The two walked from terminal 2C to terminal 2E in about five minutes._

_Miko led Jeanne over to gate E36. The seats surrounding the gate were all empty which made sense since boarding was not for a few more hours. Miko walked over to the check in counter and logged into the system. Miko then scanned Jeanne’s boarding pass into the system and checked Jeanne in ahead of time. She handed the boarding pass to Jeanne. Miko then walked over to the gate door. She swiped her badge and punched in a ten digit access code into the keypad. The door lock disengaged and then Miko pulled the door open._

_The two women walked down the gangway towards the plane. Miko once again used her badge and pin code to unlock the door between the gangway and plane. Airport security was a necessity these days. Miko disengaged_ the last _set of locks which were on the actual door to the plane. She then lifted the metal latch and pulled the door release. The door swung open easily and Miko allowed Jeanne to enter the plane first. Miko explained that the Air France A380 underwent a reimaging to their highest class level of accommodations. The first class seats were able to convert into little miniature suits which the seats turned to beds. Miko pointed Jeanne to her seat but that wasn’t where she then led Jeanne to the plane’s galley._

_“Why are we in the plane’s galley? I don’t need a bad cup of coffee.” Jeanne’s level of annoyance was growing by the second. She saw Miko open up one of the cabinets and stick her hand inside. A second later she heard the sound of something unlocking coming from the floor. Miko then knelt down and pulled up one of the a handle built into the floor. Miko then opened the hatch and climbed down the built in ladder. Jeanne was mystified at where Miko was leading her._

_“Climb on down. It’s where members of the flight crew can go to sleep on long haul flights. It’s probably the most secure place on the plane that also comfortable enough. Now we can commence the interrogation if you like to join me.” Miko called out from down below. Miko saw a bag land on the soft floor before she saw the very shapely firm rear of black yoga pants followed by a blue shirt and finally vibrant feisty red hair. What she didn’t expect was to hear a constant buzzing coming from Jeanne’s bag. She then heard a quiet curse from the redhead as she reached into the bag. The buzzing stopped soon after. Miko understood that need very much._

_“Would you feel more comfortable with the hatch open or closed?” Miko asked._

_“I’m not entirely convinced that we should even be down here in the first place. It’s your turf why don’t you decide.” Jeanne replied as Miko climbed up and closed the hatch._

_“Since I have already checked you in and told commanded the computer that you have already board, the flight crew and gate agents won’t need to come looking for you until right before the plane pushes back from the gate. Now that gives us nearly two hours to chat, what would you like to know?” The top buttons on Miko’s white blouse came loose and exposed a sheer bit of lace underneath._

_“I want to know exactly who the hell you are and what the hell is going on here.” Jeanne was quickly losing her cool. She wasn’t terribly claustrophobic but when agitated in a small space, Jeanne felt like a caged tiger waiting to strike back or escape._

_Miko knew she needed to diffuse Jeanne’s temper before it truly exploded. “Jeanne, my name is Fumiko Goto and I really am the head of customer and airport operations for Air France. I really have been inspecting our employees from around the world. However, my cousin Sakura passed along a name to me to look out for. She didn’t say why and I didn’t ask because we are family. She knew what I would do everything in my power to take care of you. That is our family tradition after all. She offered to cover all of your expenses.” Jeanne detected no dishonesty from Miko._

_“Have you heard of the name Carmen Sandiego?” Jeanne asked._

_“Only that she is the world renowned master thief who has excellent taste in antiquities and more bravado than a matador. I have only come across her name in newspapers and television reports. Am I allowed to ask one of my own?” Miko asked. Jeanne silently nodded._

_“Based on mere observation from the moment I met you, would I be correct in assuming that you used to work in the law enforcement sector of some sort?” Jeanne nodded her head affirmatively. “I don’t blame you for wanted to want off of the Sandiego case. Your boss is an incompetent pig if he is wasting your obvious talent chasing the wind. Wouldn’t you want to put those skills to use catching people who cause actual harm on this small blue pebble?” Jeanne could spot the use of a diversionary tactic from a mile away. She had been trained by one of the best to ever grace the detective profession._

_“I was in the detective business up until very recently and yes I thought my skills were not being used to their full potential.” Jeanne really just wanted to confirm what Miko assumed._

_“I don’t know if you have run across my cousin in during your time working but she has become one of the wealthiest people in Japan. Under her direction, Goto Innovations has become one of the top developers of cutting edge medical technology in the world. I am puzzled as to why my cousin would want me to look out for you and your comfort. Would you do the same if you were in my shoes?” Miko asked._

_“I wouldn’t know. I was an only child who rarely ever saw her parents let alone any extended family members.” Jeanne tapped into the background of Ivy’s persona. She was sure that Miko was fishing for information while trying not to give away of her own. Using that tactic was not advancing the conversation in any meaningful direction. Jeanne decided to use Miko’s own tactic against her._

_“Would I be right in assuming that your cousin asked you to keep an eye out for me as a favor to one of your cousin’s oldest and dearest friends, one Anna Maria Santiago? The same woman who used to be your cousin’s secret lover? Did you ever wonder why those two fell apart? Anna was keeping secrets. I bet your cousin kept her own secrets as well.” Jeanne’s tactic had worked. Miko clearly looked stunned and caught off guard. “I am very good at what I used to do. The papers never mentioned Carmen’s full name did they? Carmen’s full name is Carmen Anna Maria Sandiego. Your cousin has been mingling with a world famous master thief.” Jeanne saw a fiery rage building in Miko’s eyes._

_“Look Miko, your cousin kept that from you in order to protect you from knowing about Carmen and thus protecting you from becoming an accessory. It’s not like I have any authority any more. I am just a normal citizen in need of a vacation. Am I possibly going to where Carmen and Sakura are staying? My gut feeling is that Carmen invited me for some reason and somehow knew that I wouldn’t be able to bring her or her people in. You can report back to your cousin that nobody has anything to worry about. I am truly exhausted in the professional sense. I’m smart enough to recognize that I am stuck and need to make a pretty dramatic change. I just don’t know what that is yet. Hopefully, I will discover a new calling while traveling the world.”_

_Jeanne saw the rage instantly leave Miko’s eyes. Those warm brown eyes nearly had tears flowing from them by the end of Jeanne’s little diatribe. The smaller woman slowly crawled over towards Jeanne. Miko’s blouse strained against her curvy upper body with each move she made. Lust and want filled the small compartment and was having similar effects on both women. Jeanne’s hard nipples were on display despite being under two layers of fabric. Miko reached behind her head and pulled out the two pins that held her hair back in a traditional bun._

_Jeanne was mesmerized by Miko’s natural beauty. The woman wasn’t a supermodel by any means but she didn’t need to be. Miko was the first one to make contact as she placed her hand midway up on Jeanne’s thigh. Miko’s hand sent a rush of energy around Jeanne’s body causing the redhead to shiver. Jeanne’s lips parted as she let a moan escape. Her eyelids fluttered between staying open and falling closed as wave after wave of pleasure continued to build. Her nipples strained against her bra almost painfully._

_Miko boldly pushed herself up on to Jeanne’s body as her tongue licked one of Jeanne’s hard nipples through the sheer material of Jeanne’s bra. The next thing Jeanne knew was that somehow Miko had removed the obstructing object without Jeanne realizing it. She then felt light but powerful suction wrapped around her hard nipple as a hand found its way underneath Jeanne’s pants and underwear. Jeanne couldn’t stop from bucking her hips up into Miko’s palm._

_“You are incredibly wet.” Miko said as she pulled her hand out from Jeanne’s pants. She then licked her wet fingers. “Unbelievably tasty too.”_

_Jeanne looked heartbroken that Miko pulled her hand out. Miko saw that look and quickly put both hands underneath the waistband of Jeanne’s pants. The smaller woman hid great strength in her arms as Jeanne’s pants came flying off. Miko’s hot little hands divested Jeanne of her soaked panties in the blink of an eye. One little hand caressed Jeanne’s wet quim while the other played with the full bush of hair that surrounded the secret garden. Jeanne was on the verge of blacking out from too much pleasure. She hadn’t been this aroused in quite a long time. After her last relationship blew up in her face, Jeanne dove into her work. She had forgotten how intoxicating sex could be._

_Jeanne felt her body tingling as Miko’s talented fingers teased her slick lips. She bucked her hips hoping that one or two of those fingers would slide inside but Miko anticipated and counteracted by pulling on Jeanne’s bush. “I am in control here Mademoiselle Duval.” Miko gently twisted one of Jeanne’s hard nipples which sent shockwaves of pleasure throughout Jeanne’s body. There was no escape for Jeanne. Miko was a master of her craft._

_“Shit.” Miko muttered out underneath her breath. “Jeanne, I am terribly sorry but either you need to cum in less than a minute or I have to leave you all hot and bothered while we redress ourselves. I set up a program on my phone that alerts me to when someone has checked into the gate’s computer system. We have maybe five minutes before we will start to hear footsteps above us. Maybe fifteen minutes at most before this private hideaway is opened.”_

_“Fuck me like you’ve never fucked anyone else before.”_

_“Well that would ruin you for anybody else but I can do the next best thing.” Miko said before she drove three fingers deep into Jeanne’s wet pussy. The quick action caused the bushy redhead to buckle as her quim was being stretched to its breaking point. The little minx had the audacity to spread those fingers out inside. Jeanne wanted to retaliate but each wave of pleasure stopped her before she could mount a counterattack. This was all before Miko found that secret button. Jeanne’s pussy exploded with thick streams of milky cum when Miko pinched that little fleshy nub. Jeanne had seen colors she couldn’t even being to describe yet. The walls of the small hideaway were coated with a light film of her juice._

_“Jeanne, please head up out of here and up the main staircase. Once you are up on the second story, turn back towards the front of the plane. On the right side, there is a large first class bathroom with a small built-in shower. It is there for you to clean up if you want to. I need to clean up any evidence of our little rendezvous. Luckily, your aim missed any of our clothing. That thick white cum is hard to get out of most things quickly.” Miko helped Jeanne up to her knees. Miko couldn’t resist sticking her face between Jeanne’s legs and lapped up as much as Jeanne’s cum as she possibly could. “We can’t have you leaking all the way up to that shower. Nothing luxurious either, we are pressed for time.” Miko couldn’t take her eyes off of Jeanne’s shapely toned rear as the redhead climbed up and out of the hideaway._

_Jeanne had no idea why she didn’t bring any of her clothing with her before she climbed out of the hideaway. The next thought that crossed her mind was what she was doing completely naked aboard an empty airplane. She would have committed anyone to a mental health facility if they told her this would be how her day ended up. She quickly made her way upstairs and found the bathroom. The bathroom had been stocked with the expensive toiletries. She grabbed the liquid soap and shampoo as she turned on the shower. The lukewarm water was the best she was going to get when the plane was not in service. Jeanne was luckily it wasn’t the middle of winter or that water would have been much colder._

_She washed her body with trained efficiency and military precision. She had to tune out all of those thoughts about what Miko just did to her or she would never leave the shower before being discovered. She next washed her auburn locks. She was in and out the shower within seven minutes. There came a knock from the door to the bathroom. The door slid open and there was Miko with Jeanne’s clothing neatly folded in her hand._

_”You are quite the enticing sight with nary a stitch of clothing and dripping wet. Here are your clothes, we could visit one of the shops and pick up a few other things. My treat. Your clothes while still clean still reek of fresh yummy sex. Now we need to leave the plane in a few moments.” Miko looked at her watch. “They are going to being boarding in a half an hour. That should give us enough time to find something that suits you perfectly.” Miko handed Jeanne her clothes and Jeanne quickly got dressed._

_They headed down the stairs and made it out to the gangway just as they heard the door to the terminal open up. Miko was able to secure the hatch to the jumbo jet right before they were greeted by the flight crew. Both pilots tried to apply their revolting pick up lines on both her and Miko. Both ladies smiled and waved good bye as they walked the other way.  Miko swiped her badge at the access door. The door lock disengaged and Miko pulled open the door to the terminal. Miko practically frog marched Jeanne into the_ Hermès boutique and right into their women’s section.

Miko walked around the small boutique until her eyes came across a stylish outfit called a beach tunic. This outfit was perfect for someone with dark auburn locks. The material was dyed almost blue with a just the faint hint of blue. She waved over to Jeanne and held up the tunic.

“I know it might be a bit out of your comfort zone but this one would look amazing on you. I have already made up my mind and you really can’t change it unless you are willing to do a few things to me.” Miko knew she had Jeanne’s attention with that rather suggestive remark. “I want you to go try this on and if you can prove me wrong you won’t have to wear it.”

“I really don’t have a choice do I Miko.” Miko didn’t reply other than shaking her head to say no. Jeanne took hold of the hanger this tunic was displayed upon and made her way to the changing room in the back of the store. What Jeanne didn’t realize that Miko had removed the price tag. Miko knew that Jeanne would turn down this gift if she knew the tunic cost over a thousand dollars. Miko then walked over to one of the sales associates and paid for the tunic. She finally walked back to join Jeanne right before Jeanne walked out from the changing room. She looked stunning absolutely stunning. Miko tried to keep her jaw from falling from hitting the floor. “Any argument you might have come up with is invalid which is why I have already purchased it for you.”

An announcement came over the terminal public address system. “ _Embarquement pour Air France 274 à Tokyo est prêt à commencer à la porte E36_.”

“It looks like they are ready to start boarding your flight.  Come on Jeanne, aren’t you ready for a vacation? Your flight awaits.” Miko pinched Jeanne’s bum and then pushed her gently towards her gate.

“I haven’t gotten the chance to thank you.” Jeanne said as she walked with Miko to the gate.

Miko gave Jeanne a hug and a kiss on the cheek. “Just come back to Paris to visit me and we shall be even. I have to take you out for a night on the town.” Miko turned to the gate agent. “This is Miss Jeanne Duval. I have already checked her in to the flight. See to that she is cared for.”

“Right away Miss Goto.” The gate agent replied. “Welcome aboard Miss Duval. I hope you have a pleasant flight with us today.”

Jeanne walked past the gate agent and down the jetway back towards the plane. She was greeted by two flight attendants as she boarded. One attendant led Jeanne to her seat in first class. She asked there was anything she could get for Jeanne. Jeanne thought about it for a moment. She finally was able to relax for once. She ordered a glass of champagne with a smile on her face. She was finally taking a much needed vacation. Since she had purchased both seats, her bag was resting right next to her. She rummaged through her bag and pulled out her headphones. She connected them to her phone and let put her favorite playlist on shuffle. Her glass of champagne came a few moments later. A few songs into her playlist, the attendant went over the safety instructions as she felt the plane starting to back away from the terminal. One song later, she was slightly pressed back into her seat as the muted roar of the jet engines came to life. She leaned back and relished in the spacious luxury of first class. Her eye lids fell shut moments later.

“Miss Duval… Miss Duval…” The flight attendant gently shook Jeanne’s arm.

                It took a few moments for Jeanne to wake up from her deep slumber. “Yes? Did I miss dinner?”

                “Yes, ma’am… We have arrived in Tokyo. On behalf of Air France we would like to welcome you to Japan. There is an escort waiting just outside of the airplane for you. Miss Goto must have set something up for you before leaving Paris.” The flight attendant explained.

                Jeanne undid her seatbelt before stretching her legs. Those seats were ridiculously comfortable and the flight was virtually turbulence free. She put away her headphones but the downside was that her phone’s battery was completely dead. Without her ACME access, she wasn’t sure the phone would work in Asia anyways. Perhaps it was a good thing she was disconnected from the global digital world for a time. Jeanne thanked the flight crew for their service as she grabbed her bag and walked off of the plane.

                There was very tall burly man waiting on the entrance to the jetway. He was clearly ex military. The short cropped haircut was a clear tell. He had some sort of bulge just under his left shoulder inside his well tailored suit. This man must be very well connected to be armed inside an airport terminal.

                “Miss Duval, my name is Hoskins. My employer sent me to escort you to a private jet waiting for you at the private terminal. If you will come with me, I will drive you over to the private hanger where a private jet will take you the rest of the way.” Hoskins explained.

                “Before I go anywhere you will tell me who you work for. I am not going anywhere with someone I’ve never met before until you at least answer that question.” Jean said. Her body shifted into a defensive stance. She tightened her grip on her bag in case she needed to use it. She saw this man Hoskins slowly reach into the right side of his jacket. He slowly pulled out what looked like a business card and held it out for Jean to take. Jeanne told the card and read it.

Gabriel Hoskins  
Director Of Security  
Goto Industries

                “I see you work for the Goto Family. That answers a few of the questions I haven’t even needed to ask yet. You look very imposing and downright intimidating. I suppose that is one reason why the family hired you. You obviously have connections enough to get a gun through security of one the country’s with the toughest gun law in the world. I bet you’ve done your due diligence on me.” Hoskins nodded.

                His gravely voice rang out “Is the chief still a pompous ass whose ego couldn’t fit inside the Roman coliseum?”

                “Indeed he is. He hasn’t changed at all. I believe I have a flight waiting for me.” Gabriel nodded. He motioned to her to follow him. He then handed her a little plastic bag with ear plugs. She wondered why he had given her the plugs. He pulled out an id card and swiped it through a card reader. Gabriel then entered a seven digit code into the keypad nearby. He opened the door and a wave of cacophony bombarded her eyes. Jeanne quickly ripped open the bag rolled up each little plug and put them in her ears. Even in the middle of the night, it was still incredibly noisy at one of the busiest airports in the world.

She followed him down the exposed metal staircase which led down to the tarmac. There was a large black SUV parked next to the staircase. He opened the back right passenger door for her. Jeanne had other ideas when she walked around him and got into the front passenger seat. Gabriel kept his face devoid of any expressions. He closed the door and walked around to the driver’s side. He started up the vehicle, put it into reverse and then backed away from the jetway. He drove along the roads surrounding the many taxi ways and runways before pulling inside a small hanger.

Jeanne looked out the windshield and saw a small black private jet with GOTO written in gold script on the tail. The small hatch with its built-in staircase was open and extended. Gabriel pulled the car up to the plane. Jeanne was the first to exit. With bag in hand, she greeted the exceedingly beautiful Asian woman dressed in a formal royal blue silk kimono.

“Welcome aboard Miss Duval. My name is Kianna. The pilots are waiting to take off and would like to know if you want to go? You can choose which ever seat you want. We have a flight time of three hours and thirty minutes and should arrive in Goto just after seven in the morning local time.”

“There isn’t any point in keeping our host waiting by staying here now is there? Will Gabriel be accompanying us?” Jeanne asked. She saw Kianna duck into the cockpit and tell the pilots something. A second later, the beautiful woman came back into the cabin.

“I don’t believe so. I believe his instructions were to collect you from your first flight and deliver you here. He stays based in Tokyo at headquarters. We are heading to where the Goto family originated from and where the ancestral family home is located. You are one of few lucky outsiders to be invited.” Kianna said as she sat down next to Jeanne. Kianna buckled her gold plated seat belt and made sure it was snug.

“What industry is the Goto family involved in? I have never really come across their name that I can think of.”

“The family works mainly in electronics development mostly software development for the Japanese government. I don’t know much more than that I am Sakura’s personal assistant. My main job is helping her manage the family estate. She mainly keeps her distance from the business. She lets the board handle the day to day operations. The board also knows whose signature is on each and every one of the company’s two thousand employees.” Kianna explained as the jet taxied to the runway.

“Do you have any idea why Miss Goto has invited me when we have never crossed paths before? Jeanne wanted to see how far she could push Sakura’s assistant.

“I do but it is not my place to divulge any information that I have been told in confidence by my employer. It would be quite the disgrace to even consider the idea. So let’s keep that tidbit between us.” Any further debate was quashed by the roar of the twin jet engines. The plane charged down the runway in seconds flat until lift off was achieved.

Both women reclined back in their luxurious seats. Jeanne looked over at Kianna. The black haired beauty was either meditating or had drifted off to sleep. Jeanne had been asleep for nearly the last twelve hours. She was wide awake. She pulled out her phone and charge cable. She plugged one end into her phone and the other end into a USB port on the console next to her chair. Her phone instantly came to life. She saw that she had a few emails waiting for her after the phone finally booted up.  One was from her former partner Zach. She really didn’t want to read that one. As much as he pestered her over the years, she could always could on him to have her back when she needed it most. She opened the email and there were only four words in the entire email.

_Ivy, what the hell?_

**By now, he must have heard about her termination from the company. She was having trouble figuring out if she wanted to respond to him. She wouldn’t even know what to say if she did. Another email was from ACME Human Resources Department with the final details of her termination. She deleted that one right away. She didn’t care about the company and chief asshole that burned her. She put her phone down on the side table. She needed a drink. These planes usually came with nicely stocked bar. She unbuckled her seat belt and got up. She stretched for a few seconds before making her way over to the built-in bar.**

**Jeanne perused the drinks selection. It was the middle of the night and what better way to commiserate her termination than with a drink. She opened up the small fridge and saw a container of leafy greens with today’s day on it. It was fresh mint and it smelled heavenly. She noticed that she had everything she needed to make the perfect mojito. A few moments later, she was sipping the perfect cocktail from her highball with her seatbelt securely fastened.**

**She looked over at Kianna. The beauty had shifted in her slumber. The front of her kimono had slipped open. The olive skinned beauty wore a matching royal blue bra that held up her impressive chest. Jeanne wasn’t really attracted to Asian women but that was apparently starting to change. She didn’t notice that Kianna’s eyes had opened slightly and started to check out the gorgeous red head. Kianna felt her loins flame up. It took some strong self control from stopping her from removing her seatbelt and passionately kissing Jeanne. She didn’t want to cross her boss in any way.**

**Jeanne looked over to the wall of the plane where she saw a built in touch screen menu for some sort of entertainment system. She pressed the TV button on the touch screen. A large screen rolled down from the ceiling and a projector started beaming an image from somewhere behind them on to the screen. Jeanne found a sports channel she liked and hoped to find out if her mighty Gunners had taken the league title yet.**

**Jeanne must have drifted off to sleep while watching that sports program because she was woken up when the jet landed. She looked out her window and saw a gorgeous purple orange sky as the sun was just starting its slow rise over the eastern sky. The jet came to a complete stop inside a large hanger where there was a red jet parked nearby. She looked over to the seat next to her but didn’t see Kianna sitting there. She then heard the hatch opening and the stairs unfolding up near the front of the plane.**

**The stunning woman with onyx locks came back to fetch her passenger. This time her kimono was tightly secured as she walked back into the cabin.”Welcome to the island of Fukue and the city of Goto Miss Duval. There is a car waiting for us just outside.”**

**Jeanne yawned as she pushed her legs out as far as they would go before she pushed herself up from the comfortable seat. She slung her bag over her shoulder and followed Kianna out of the plane and over to the waiting black Mercedes S class sedan. This time she saw next to Kianna in the back seat while the driver whisked them out from the airport and on to the nearly empty streets of the city.  Within ten minutes, the travelers were outside of the city limits heading towards the Goto Family compound.**

**The car passed through security checkpoint and pulled its way up the driveway and to the main house. Jeanne was stunned in the house’s simplistic elegance. She could see several people standing out in front of the house’s entrance. All three women were exceptionally beautiful. The car pulled up to where the women were standing. The petite Asian woman wearing what had to be the most expensive red silk dress Jeanne had ever seen walked up the car and opened the door for her.**

**“Welcome to my humble abode Detective. I am sure you know who I am but for formality’s sake, I am Sakura Goto. Behind me and to my left is Camille Bourday and to my right is Anna Maria Santiago.” Jeanne looked out at Carmen. She looked like she was about to head for a run. She was decked out a red sports bra, red yoga pants with red trainers. Jeanne had been stuck on planes and in airports for almost a full day. She needed to run. She needed fresh non-recycled sea air.**

**“Good morning Detective. I’m glad you decided to take my advice. I see that look in your eye. I was just heading out for a run on the beach. You look like you want to join me. I’ll give you a few moments to change. We wouldn’t want that wonderful** Hermès creation to be ruined. With that Carmen made her way back inside the house.

 


End file.
